Tears dont fall
by X.Wide.Awake.X
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Shayde and her brother have been science experiments. Then when her brother dies and she is turned into a chimera, she escapes the lab and meets Edward Elric. Will she find a person who accepts her for her or will she lose her sanity trying to find a single friend? Currently on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: Experiment

This is meh first FMAB story, hope you like it. Please R and R.

I do not own FMAB or any of the characters besides my Ocs

* * *

Since I can remember, I have been an experiment for the government. They captured me when I was a little kid, then began these horrible tests on me. Me and about 30, 4–something kids, adults, and teenagers.

We each had our own cage, yes and cage, as if we were really animals and not humans. I found out why when I was strapped to an examination table and the boy next to me was growing a tail. They called us Chimeras and would treat us like we were trash. If one of us died, even a baby died during an experiment, they would incinerate the poor thing and then move on to the next.

I`ve been here for about 9 years now, along with my older brother, Cal. I`m 15, he`s 17 years old. He and I have been tested on for so long, we lost our fear of needles long ago; needles don`t even hurt us anymore, because we`ve had them injected everywhere we can think.

My brother, Cal, has suffered for such a long time, always believing someone is going to save us all, but his dreams get crushed whenever they take him into those white rooms, the ones with the blood on the floor and 'failed' experiments are found. To tell you the truth, I think I have been the number one favorite of the 'doctors'.

They never treat me with contempt like the other test subjects. They limit the amount of injections I get, gave me a larger cage, and I get twice the amount of food I got when I was younger. I feel so sad for the other test subjects, since they have the end of the stick. Some of them actually hate me because of the 'better' treatment I get from the doctors.

My name is Shayde. It sounds just like Shade, but is spelled differently. I have long blonde hair and blue eyes; I`m not very tall (about 5' 4); and I have a few weird things about me… For starters I`m a self-healer, due to a chemical reaction from major injections; I also have the ability to cry tears of blood. It`s pretty freaky. They haven`t splice my DNA with anything… for now…

My brother Cal is different in more ways than one... He has porcupine quills that come out of his nails, back, and he also has them for hair. The scientists spliced his DNA with that of a porcupine when he turned 13, ever since, he`s never failed to stab or strike a human down with them.

His eyes are black and full of hatred towards the people who put us in cages. He loves me, but since he`s been kept from the outside world for so long, and way from other girls he could talk to. Things have been… strange…

Cal is always staring at any female being in the room. Whether a doctor studying him or injecting him, or a female experiment. I guess his hormones have just been screwed up.

Today, our environment has changed. We`re both in prison cells, getting ready to be experimented on again….

Cal was pacing the floor of his cell, cursing and muttering horrible things to himself, "Cal, please stop that, you`re scaring me." I begged him to stop.

"Why should I?!" He snapped. I pressed my back against the wall and listened to him. "Those white-coat bastards are going to kill us anyway! Why shouldn`t I curse their souls for the last few minutes of my life?!" Cal shouted. I wanted so much to tell my brother that everything`s going to be alright, but I knew it wouldn`t be alright…

These cells… This part of the lab is reserved for those of us Chimeras, ready to die or be 'retired'. I bit my lip, knowing that something bad was going to happen. "You can feel it just as much as I can!" He growled. "The stench of blood lust and death is all around us!" Cal`s quills were standing up, and his black eyes were flashing with disgust and fury.

I had no words for this. Cal was so angry… I swear I saw steam come off his body. Suddenly a young woman, no older than at least 18, came out of a room next to my cell. "Number 2-17 and 1-1-5, thank you for waiting patiently, the doctor will see you two shortly." She said, fixing her hair bob.

Cal smirked and hissed. "If you`re so sorry, why don`t you open the door and let me out?" He said. "I-I…" The girl trailed off, as if she was hypnotized by Cal`s eyes. "Come on… you know you want to see me without these bars in the way…" He hissed softly. The girl reached for the cell door, not taking her eyes off Cal. Suddenly she reached through the bars and touched Cal`s face.

"What are you?" She asked, mindlessly. I growled at my brother, angry with his behavior. Cal`s quills stood up on edge as he reached through the bars as well. I could tell what he was about to do. Being in a cage for this long, treated like an animal, things begin to change inside him.

"Do you really want to know?" He stared deeply into her eyes. She nodded slowly and was about to kiss him… I watched as he grinned evilly and just then…

The girl was stabbed by many quills that came out of his nails and hair. She dropped like a dead tree and crumbled to the floor. Her eyes were sealed shut and her body was covered in a mist of red. She almost looked peaceful.

"Why did you do that?" I asked my brother. "If I`m gonna die, I might as well take a few souls down to hell with me." He growled and stalked to a corner of his cell. I felt guilty for not speaking up to alert the girl, but that washed away when three doctors in lab coat came running in.

"Jesus Christ! 2-17! What have you done?!" A young man shouted at my brother, who was laughing in the corner. The boy glared at Cal and then turned his attention to the young girl who had just been murdered.

"What? You sad because your little girlfriend got too close to a monster…?" My brother mocked the boy. The boy had tears prickling at his eyes. "Well she`s gone now, maybe if she had paid attention to her orders, then she would still be breathing." Cal`s blood thirst was coming off him in waves. I could sense it in the air.

"You mutated bastard!" The boy snapped his clipboard in half. "I`ll kill you!" He screamed and tried to unlock my brother`s cage to fight him. I knew what would happen if he did. Cal`s become something twisted and wicked on the inside, as well as the outside. The boy took out a pistol and aimed it at my brother. Cal extended his quills and gave the boy a hungry-for-blood grin.

"Stop!" I screamed. The boy and Cal stopped their actions immediately and aimed their attention to me. All eyes were on me, a tiny teenager in a cell, with clenched hands and anger in her eyes. "Please stop this, Cal." I looked at him. "You`re not a monster, so stop acting like it!" I screamed at him.

We were cut off when someone shot off a gun. Everyone`s attention turned to a medium sized man, with glasses, and a smile that made even Cal back away with fear.

"Come now, 2-17, 1-1-5… I`m sure there is some explanation about this." He pointed to the dead girl. This man… his presence made my bones freeze. There was a stench of death and sadism around him. He approached us, turning suddenly to me.

I backed away from the bars and watched as he grinned at me with a golden tooth. "You," He pointed to me. I hid my face through my bangs and prayed he would just leave me alone. "Your self-control and abilities could come in handy." He said.

"What abilities? I don`t have any, I`m still human." I said. "For now…" He glared at me. I wanted so much to become invisible, to hide myself from the world. "In time you will understand what I have in store for you…" He grinned. Cal growled and rammed into the bars. "That`s my sister! You sick bastard! Leave her alone!" He shouted.

Cal might be twisted and sinister on the inside, but his love for me never changed. "Oh, so you and 1-1-5 are related? This is excellent news for me, now we can begin the experiment." The gold toothed doctor said. Cal and I both stared in disbelief as the doors to our cells were unlocked by two prison guards.

"You two can come out now. I promise; no harm will come to you." The doctor said. I looked at Cal, seeing the expression of evil on his face, I knew he was about to do something dangerous. Cal stepped out of his cell first and stood before the doctor. His quills started to twitch with blood lust, his eyes burned into the human, and his hunger took over.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Cal`s quills launched themselves at the humans. "Cal!" I screamed, trying to snap him out of this. I was about to run and stop him, but that was cut short when a man with a sword split every quill in half and stopped them from hitting anyone.

Cal and I both gasped in disbelief as that man did this. In a flash, Cal was on the floor, bleeding from the sword slicing his side. "No Cal!" I screamed and ran to his side. He was losing a lot of blood and looked pretty weak. "Get out of here." He hissed at me and groaned in pain. "You see what happened when you fail to behave?" The doctor smiled, and kept on that horrible grin. Cal hissed and bored needles into the doctor`s eyes, heart, and brain. I held him closely and put pressure on his wound. Cal passed out from the pain, I tried my best to make sure that he stayed alive as much as he could.

"We need one of you, and since your brother is dying, you will do it girl." He pointed to me. "What? Why?" I was a little scared by all this. "Our plan from the beginning was to create the perfect being, a re-engineered being, with abilities that have no limits. You will be the candidate for this." He explained.

"But… Why me? I am still human, I have no unique abilities." I explained to him. "That doesn`t matter, we`ve run out of time…" He fixed his glasses.

The last thing I could remember from then: was something slamming me into the ground and rendering me unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: The perfect being

Thank you for the favs and Reviews! Here`s Chapter 2. I will put three up in a little while, hope u like it.

I do not own FMAB. Cal and Shayde are my OCs!

* * *

I woke up, strapped to an examination table like usual, only this time, someone was next to me. Strapped to a table next to me, was Cal, still bleeding from the wound in his side, and moaning from the pain.

"Cal?" I whispered to my brother. He tried to look at me, but he was in a lot of pain, so he had limited movement. "Shayde… I thought you got out of here." He said. "I told you when we got here, I wasn`t going to leave you." I reminded him. "You damn idiot…" He whispered and stared at the white ceiling.

Suddenly I noticed that the gold toothed doctor from before was standing behind a glass shield and watching us from high up. "Good evening, 1-1-5 and 2-17, please understand that today you will both be candidates for becoming the perfect being." The doctor explained this and that and then said.

"We will begin… NOW…" He said. Suddenly Cal started screaming and thrashing in pain, while I was waiting for pain to come to me. "Cal!" I screamed. His quills were shaking and blood poured out of his mouth.

"DAMMIT! YOU SICK BASTARDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" He shouted. I felt bloody tears coming to my eyes. Cal, my brother Cal, the same brother that protected me all these years, was dying, no, being killed in front of my eyes.

"PLEASE STOP YOU`RE KILLING HIM!" I pleaded the doctors to leave my brother alone, but it was too late. By the time Cal stopped screaming and thrashing; he was coated in his own blood, his brown hair was white and his skin was so ghostly pale, I could have sworn he was dead.

His quills were gone, but the blood and mini holes from where they were before, were undeniable truth of his mutation. Cal looked just like he did, before he was tested on.

"C-C-Cal?" I stuttered as my brother went completely limp. "Cal?!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes. His hands twitched and his eyes fluttered open. "Shayde… Please… Don`t… let them… hurt you..." He rasped out, blood came down out of his mouth in a river. "Get out…For me… Please…" Cal whispered and spoke no more.

In moments, after Cal had stopped moving, I knew he was dead. He died smiling though. Even if his smile was barely a smile, he was still hoping from me to escape. "Cal…" I whispered. My emotions were mixed together: Anger, hatred, angst, love, fury, and denial.

"Sir, experiment 2-17 has failed." The male scientist my brother would have killed said, staring at me. Bloody tears fell down the side of my face as I closed them and turned my head away from my dead brother.

"That`s too bad… But was so predictable…" The gold-toothed doctor said. Blood fell from my eyes as I sobbed. Suddenly one of the doctors injected me with the same substance they injected Cal with.

"Let`s hope for better results with 1-1-5."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Chap 3 is on the way! R and R pleaze.


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

Thank you so much for your Reviews! Here`s chapter 3, hope you guys like it, I`m working on chapter 4 so it might be a day or two. But enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB. Shayde and Cal belong to me.

* * *

It had only been four hours since I watched my brother, Cal, die. I had stopped crying, but the pain and guilt of not being able to save him was overwhelming.

They had moved me to a different room for some reason and left me there. The only thing I could do at the moment was think about my brother.

'Get out… For me… Please…' Those words burned in my mind like a hot iron. For a while all I could do was sit on the metal bed that sat in the corner of the room. I laid myself down for a while, until I fell asleep.

Four hours later….

I awoke with a start. My whole body felt like it was on fire. It was if my bones were twisted and bending beyond possibility. The pain was unbareable. I started screaming and tried to breathe, but my lungs wouldn`t work. I tried to stand but ended up falling to the ground. Blood came pouring out of my mouth in waterfalls and I collapsed, coughing up blood and bile.

Just then, three doctors came running into the room.

"She`s having a negative reaction to the Project Alpha!" One of them shouted. I writhed on the floor. I was almost begging for death. This continued for five more minutes until the pain finally started to fade.

Once the pain completely left me, I stood up off the ground, dizzy and feeling weak.

I wobbled on my feet a little and almost fell over. I felt as if eyes were watching me so I turned to the doctors.

"What? What are you staring at?" I asked them, a little scared by their shocked expressions. One of them came forth with a mirror. I snatched it from him and gasped at the sight I saw, almost dropping the mirror.

My face was deathly pale; as if I hadn`t ever been outside in the sun. My eyes were dark and evil looking; their blue color was replaced by blood red irises, surrounding a black slit for a pupil; the iris was surround, itself by almost black shadow, where the white once was.

The next thing that scared me was my hair. Once blonde, was now ghost white. The length of my hair was shortened to my chin, but my bangs were much longer and like an open curtain.

Two needle sharp fangs protruded from my mouth, which gave me a much more evil appearance. A pair of 14 foot bat wings took up most of the room.

"Wha-what….?" I gasped and dropped the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces as I gripped my head in disbelief.

"What did you do to me?!" I shouted at them and tried to get a grip on my emotions.

"We made you into a superior being, one that cannot die easily." The gold-toothed doctor said as he walked in the room. I gritted my teeth at him and hissed, "You did what?"

"The vile that was injected into you was the Project Alpha, as we call it. We took the DNA from various animals and spliced them with your DNA, as well as you brother`s." He continued.

"My- my brother`s?"

"Yes, we took some of his DNA and used it in the injection. Now you have the ferocity of a tiger; the speed of a cheetah; the wings of a bat; the cunning of a fox, and some other animal abilities we used in you. Your bones have been re-enforced to the point where only a precise amount of force will cause them to fracture. "

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "You are now the ultimate chimera."

* * *

So yeah, Shayde is now a chimera, her brother is dead, and her life just got a little worse. I`ll be posting the next chapter soon. BTW I want to thank my reviewers for their comments, I am so glad you all like the story! :))))


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Alright, you guys wanted it, here it is! Chapter 4 of TDF. I worked on this chapter last night and this morning since I stayed home from school (I`m still sick).

I do not own FMAB... Or the characters... EXCEPT (!) Shayde and Cal! Do not steal my OCs!

* * *

I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I had just been injected with a type of solution, mixed from a variety of animals… and my own brother.

"Wh-why would you do this to me?" I hissed, almost on the verge of tears. "Because we`ve needed a weapon of your caliber for quite some time." The Gold-toothed doctor grinned. "Now you`re complete."

My anger started boiling up inside of me, I desperately wanted to kill this man; with every fiber of my being I wanted to rip him in a hundred pieces.

"You…. You…."

I gritted my teeth. Hatred, anger, and desire to destroy, it burned like a flame inside me, and then began to grow.

"You bastard!" I screamed. In a blink of an eye, I unleashed my anger and hatred unleashed on everyone, and everything in sight. My nails grew to sharp talons and I charged at the people in the room.

One of the swordsman in the room charged at me, but I was too quick, I stabbed him in the gut with my claws and kicked him across the room. He got back up and attacked me, cutting my shoulder, right next to my neck; I grabbed the sword and stabbed him again, this time in the heart. He dropped like a rock and bled out on the floor.

I ran out the door. The alarms went off and flashed lights. I just ran, tearing through anything that got in my way.

"Stop her!" The doctors yelled. I ripped through a steel wall and was finally outside. With no time to take in my surroundings, I ran towards the edge of the cliff where the lab was.

"Don`t worry, she can`t get far!" One of the doctors said. With no choice, I closed my eyes, unfurled my wings, and let myself fall. Just a few feet away from the ground, I started moving my wings up and down, they worked and lifted me up off the ground. I smiled happily and started flying.

I gave one last glance to the laboratory where I had been tested on for years on end, and started flying away.

Meanwhile…

The doctors gathered around the wounded and the huge gash in the wall. Their experiment was gone, and had left more than several of their scientist and guards mortally wounded.

"She`s caused more damage than any other experiment we`ve ever had." One of the scientists said. "Does she still have a tracking device?" The gold-toothed doctor asked. "Yes sir, we`re tracking her right now, she`s heading towards Amestris."

"Find her, and make sure that she`s still alive."

The scientist nodded and went back to his position. The gold-toothed doctor grinned at the sight the experiment had left. So many guards were dead, and scientists were dying from mortal wounds.

'She is the ultimate weapon.'

* * *

Yes, I know this chapter was much shorter than the others, I will post the next one later when I get the chance. R and R, tell me how you liked it, and in a few chapters Ed, Al, and Roy will be showing up! :)

Ed, Al, Roy: It`s about time!

Me: It`s only been four chapters! Not that long!

Ed: Just get on with it already!

Me: Shut it shortie! Don`t make me get Envy again!

Ed: *seething with anger*

Roy: So what happens in the next chapter?

Me: Read and find out!

Al: But you didn`t post the next chapter yet.

Me:... *sighes* It`s going to be a LONG story...

**(A/N that was randomness I just had to add on here! X3) **


	5. Chapter 5: The outside world

Alright, I am back! I took a day off fanfiction, but I`m back! Anyway... Here`s chapter 5 of TDF...

Ed: When am I coming in?

Me: Next chapter, along with Al.

Roy: What about me?

Me: You come in the chapter after the chapter after this.

Roy: So I come in chapter 7?

Me: Uh huh.

Ed: Just get on with the story!

Me: Ok, ok! I don`t own FMAB or any character besides my OCs. R & R, favorite, and make sure to follow this story for updates. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Shayde landed outside the skirts of a town. She folded her wings into her skin and looked around her. The sun was hidden by a few clouds. It felt so warm outside. Her whole life was miserable and cold. At that moment, she felt warmth. The air smell cleaner, no iron stench. Instead of metal bars, there were trees. It was so peaceful.

Shayde started walking towards the town; she was actually happy for once… Until she realized something… She wasn`t human anymore…

The image of her new body and face haunted her mind. She remembered the strange markings on her face: Four black orbs, two under each eye; and a long black diamond, which was in the middle of her forehead.

She brought her hand to her face and felt the tips of her fangs. She seethed in slight pain as one of the sharp, needle-like fang pierced the skin. A little bit of blood came down in drops.

Shayde extended her nails. They were long and deadly sharp; black like her markings, and had serrated tips. Shayde looked at a tree in front of her and sliced across it. The tree, it fell. She had sliced it across the trunk, which caused it to slide off and fall. Her nails grew back to a normal length; just as she was seeing how far they would grow back.

Shayde then decided to grow her wings. They, both were 14 feet long in length; and five and a half feet in width. She hid her wings and then noticed something about her. She was wearing only a hospital gown and a pair of white pants.

Shayde undid her gown and wrapped it around her chest like a tube-top, which would hopefully pass off for one.

She started walking into the town, it was loud and there were so many people there. A few people bashed into her and told her to 'watch out,' Shayde ignored them and continued to walk. Just then, she felt her stomach growl. She hadn`t eaten anything for a while. Shayde smelled the air, and found the scent of food, not far from where she was currently.

She started walking towards the place where she smelled food. Her mouth almost watered at the sight of food being sold. Shayde got close enough to see that there was noodles, seafood and other stuff she hadn`t seen for a long time. Too hungry to think, Shayde reached out her hand to grab a small teriyaki chicken stick.

Suddenly, Shayde`s hand was slapped away by the man at the stand.

"Hey!" He shouted at the hungry girl. "You have to pay for that before you start grabbing!" The man told her. Shayde, confused by this, said, "What?"

"Pay, with money..." He said slowly. Shayde was still confused and replied, "I don`t have any…"

"Then you can`t buy anything on my cart." The man snapped. Shayde bit her lip and said, "But I`m hungry…"

"Sorry, can`t help you." He shunned her away. Shayde, almost starving from lack of food, walked away.

Three hours later…

Every food stand Shayde went to, she was turned away. One of the shop owners threatened to beat her with a stick. Shayde never realized on how cruel the outside world could be. She was so hungry, tired, and walking around in white clothes. One of the worst parts of that, was that rain cloud were starting to come in.

* * *

Poor Shayde! TT_TT. I`m so mean to my OCs. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. I have school tomorrow so I`ll post the chapter at night or in the late afternoon. Hope you guys liked it, R and R, follow me and the story for updates... And I`ll post more chapters later on. BYE! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Saved

I`m sorry I kept you all waiting on the next chapter of TDF. I just got home, I`m soaked to the bone, and freezing to death! I was riding back to my house in the rain from the bus stop (which is about half a mile from my house). But here`s chap. 6.

R and R please, follow and fav this story please.

* * *

Shayde continued to search for a cart where someone would be generous enough to give her something to eat.

Just when she thought it couldn`t get worse, the rain started pouring down on everyone. People scrambled to get inside their houses or stores to take cover from the rain.

Shayde tried to find cover, but everyone closed their doors. Only a few people were still out and they were in cars. The rain got so bad, she couldn`t see three feet in front of her. Shayde, soaked to the bone and cold ran into an alleyway and tried to find cover.

While running, she slipped on the slick mud and crashed down on the muddy ground. Her white clothes were dirty and wet, causing them to plaster and show her skin.

'I`m so hungry…' Shayde closed her eyes as ran poured down on her. She laid there in the mud, not moving… Starving… She was alone…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ed and Al walked around in the rain. It was raining really hard today. Ed held an umbrella, while his younger brother allowed the rain to fall on his armored body.

They were passing an alley way, right when Al noticed something. "Brother!" He ran over to what looked like a human being. She was covered in mud and soaked to the bone.

"What is it?" Ed asked his brother. Then he saw it.

A girl…

She looked almost dead.

"Is she dead?" Ed asked as Al turned her over. She was breathing, but barely. "No, but almost..." Al told his brother. Ed took out his phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Hey, Cornel, we found a girl by the side of the road… No, I am not going to ask her for her number! She`s almost dead, can you come and get us?" He asked Mustang.

"Thanks, we`re on 8th avenue."

And with that, Shayde`s life changed once more.

* * *

Yep, Ed and Al have just saved Shayde`s life. Hope you liked this chapter, I update as soon as I can!


	7. Hiatus Notice

Hey Guys, I know haven`t updated this story in a while, I`m sorry to my fans who enjoy this story and have been patiently waiting for the next chapter. I`m sort of on a writer`s block at the moment for the next chapter of my story, and am putting this story on temporary Hiatus. The next chapter will be up shortly, maybe after New Year`s or sometime in January.

Thank you for waiting sincerely,

.Awake.X


End file.
